club_penguin_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Forestian Profile: Soniccora AKA Finn
Finn is also known as a middle forestian. His nickname is also Beater. He has a badge and three ribbons. Finn wears various types of clothes. For first start he wears a white cocoa bunny ears with a blue striped shirt along with his backpack black shoes and his sword. Today he wears a white cartoonish hoodie with a black mask a Triforce necklace blue sneakers. Sometimes he wears his backpack for ocassional reasons but he doesnt know more since he doesnt really go anywhere accept for the forest. His Moves Finn has been in training along with his friends His first move set he uses alot at battle is Demon Slash. He also uses Murtons sword slash Hero of ooo Fox slash Omnislash Limit breaker and Meteor rain. He also uses agility because his speed is very high but he never uses it because it wastes his power. His Weapons Finn has used many weapons throughout the years and still uses some of them today. His very first weapon was Scarlet The golden sword. Its pretty much a golden blade and its a little chipped and dirty. His second weapon is The root sword. The sword was made by the trees in the land of ooo. His third weapon is his Family sword the Demon Blood Sword. A few months ago he learned how to use the power of that blade. Thats how he's allowed to do Demon slash with all his swords. His fourth and favorite sword Is the grass sword. The grass sword is more like a Katana Blade due to its speed and how it cuts through everything. He founded out the sword was cursed and everyone was worried that his arm would get infected. But everyone was right. Finn tried to save his dad trying not to go into space.(This was when Finn was in the citadel) His arm grew into grass and it got ripped off by his dad and no longer has the blade on his wrist anymore. He has the Master sword But he doesnt use it much. It was passed on from the Hero of hyrule link since he was gonna die. Finn also has Dark repulsor which was created by a ice dragon crystal that he recieved when he fell in a hole filled with ice. Since Finn is a great fighter his trainer lord death have gave him his personal weapon the Death Scythe which Finn can now summon when he gets into Battle. He also has twin pistols that he had found before but its more like death pistols which is really effective against other people and other species. His skills Finn is good at duel wielding skills. He also has accurate speed making his opponent very confused. He has water bending skills from his step brother Jake. Jake can do more then water bend. He can also shock foes with his soul wavelength. He can also make his hand turn into lighting from the wavelength and can punch people. Once he punches that person the person either gets shocked or can fall into a coma. That move is really deadly and thats why Finn never uses it. His Servers Finn always goes on abominable. He sometimes goes on ice shelf and northern lights. (Northern lights is known as Finn's server But he doesnt go on that much.) His Personalities Finn is always very chilled. He's also very wise and he loves to help other people. He'll do anything to help those people. He'll also do sacrafice if he has to. He has quite a sense of humor and he's quite a joker. He loves doing pranks alot. Some people thinks he's very childish. Some people actually try to kill him or bully him alot. Finn is not always used to it. When he gets very pissed off he has a hellhound form that cannot be defeated which is most likely similar to the nine tailed fox. The only way to defeat this hell creature is to use a hell's weakness object. He's very loyal with his friends and if anyone tries to bother everyone he cares about he will kill them/ Trivia His name Finn represents the meaning of white and fair. He has 2 brothers, Erick and Timothy Murtons.(They were found on Mirai) He loves Linkin Park and Hollywood Undead. Most importantly he loves Video games,Fighting,Reading and Music. His full name is Finn Chaotic Murtons. He's a Co-Commander in a fighting group that took place about a year ago on Mirai.so.